degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-4127080-20140630194720
I thought about it and I try to like or love Zoe but I really can't just because she brings me horrible memories about the way she treated Maya. Since I can relate to Maya to deja vu when I saw Zoe treating Maya like shit and everyone join in and even the Simspon side with Zoe which that happens to me at times when I was younger. I've been bullied almost my whole life time even way before I went to school I was bullied by my cousins. Of course no one didn't anything to stand up for me because no one didn't wanted to pick sides and that would start some family drama. I was only a toddler back then and now I get along with both of them. I went to private school through preschool-2nd grade. I was bullied by a kindergarter and I was in preschool. Since it was a small class they put both preschool and kindergarten. So whenever we had to work in a group together. I ended up making up a sickens so my mom could pick me up and I could go home early. It work for a whole month until my teachers started to notice a pattern and got us together so we can work it out along with our parents. I wasn't bullied in kindergarten but I was in 1st garde. My first grade teacher did the same thing what happen in preschool and we end up becoming really good friends and by 2nd grade we became best friends.By 2nd grade I was bullied by my own teacher. She always made me feel stupid and worthless and accuse me of cheating and not only that told everyone in class that I was a cheater when she had no proof. I got in F because she accuse me of my mom doing my homework when it my english homework and she knows my mom didn't knew a word of english let alone read and write. She told people if anyone ever laugh at her drawing then they will fail the class. Once she said what 5+3 and I raise my hand and I said 8. She said I was wrong and someone else said the same thing and she said I was right. Even a girl who hate me stood up for me and she respond that I cheat because someone shouted out the answer. SO of course since I was mexican I was accuse of cheating while the white girl wasn't. She was races and I know it since she treat me and other people the same treatment even ended up failing a lot of people including me. No one believe me when I told people she hated me. People just told me I was just asking for it. Then I switch to public school after that because my parents though it was best for me. The first day of school I was bullied. I became friends with this girl who was also being bullied worse than me and I stood up for her and ended up me getting bullied which went as far as this boy telling me he wants me dead so bad even if it meant him killing me himself and I better watch out because he was going to follow me home. I though he was just joking until I was walking home from school I notice him following me even if I knew he won't kill me I knew he would have cause me harm since he use to hurt me during class. When I try to stand up for myself I end up getting in trouble because he told and I end up being the bitch even if everyone witness him treating me like shit. By 3rd grade I stop being friends with the girl and I end up getting pressure to treating her like shit until she move. I regret it ever since and I wish I could take it back but I only did it because the boy threaten to kill me and no one believe me but I knew he meant me harm since he use to punch me every chance he got. He follow me home every chance he got. I knew he was following me home because he live in the south side of the school while I never in the north side of the school. Later on I got bullied from a popular girl who turn all my class aganist me. I ended up eating alone at lunch. I made my mom to drive me to school and waiting in the car with her until the bell rang. That girl call me a loser for being too skinny and the whole class end up to. I ended up eating a lot so I can gain weight and I end up getting myself sick and now I have weight issues with my body bc I don't want to be too skinny or fat. I didn't answer any questions that I knew in class because people made fun me or got angry at me for being dumb. People made it no secret they were talking about me. In Valentine day the popular girls gave everyone a card expect me. I didn't told anyone because I knew no one would believe me since whenever I did stood up for myself I ended up being the bitch and them the helpless victim. I ended up moving and I was happy because I knew if I went back to the school I would have killed myself. I was being bullied by boys and they end up sexually harassing or just harassing me. The touch me when ever I said to stop but they didn't listen. I was also bullied by a girl and when I ended up seeing the social worker she accuse me for being a telling on her when I knew even mention her name to the social worker. After 4-6 grade that 's when I stop being bullied by boys that when more girls started bullying me. 7th grade I was bullied by many girls mostly by two who I though were my friends. I couldn't go to the bathroom without them making fun of me. They made fun of the way how I dress and accuse me for being poor. Whenever I dress up then they end up giving me dirty looks. 8th grade I was bullied by another popular girl and it ended up every girls in the whole in my homeroom bullying me. They threw papers at me and call me names. They told me I was so ugly that I was unknown to science. They even threw on my back and push me many times when we went to the field trip and laugh at me. They stucking a pen in my hair. Telling me I was poor as fuck and I over heard them saying that how could my mom be so pretty and me being so ugly. They drew on my back. I finally couldn't take and I wanted to cut so badly but I told my teacher instead. For the first time ever since I left private school she finally believe me and told me I could sit as far as I wanted from them and got the princpal involved. They still bullied me and even inviting me to a fake halloween party. One time in math class one og the girls told me why don't I sit by them since we were having so much fun and I told her I am not in a mood for being bullied by her and friends and my math teacher overheard me and told me if they bother me again then to tell him. When I started high school I gave up trying to fit in for good and I decide the best thing for me is to be a loner and I don't talk to anyone unless if I am friends with them or i have to but other than that I don't talk to people. Whenever I try to make friends then they end up turning on me. I only make friends who are as much of a loner than I am and they understand me more. I am now as known as the loner in my grade. I still get bullied but not by new "friends". So seeing Zoe treating Maya like that bring me bad memories since I had many "friends" like Zoe who ended up turning on me like Zoe treating Maya and no one taking her side. End up standing up for herself and getting herself in trouble while the bully get way with it. Which is one of the reasons I don't use my real name on social networks like twitter or tumblr because I know for a fact I will get bullied. Which is the reasons I don't have a facebook or other social networks that are popular in my school. I can see why people like Zoe but I don't think I will ever like her because of all the bad memories.